Season 5
| Finale= | Slogan="Destiny calls" | Main Characters=| Cast= Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume Jeremy Davies as Daniel Faraday Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung as Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Rebecca Mader as Charlotte Lewis Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke Terry O'Quinn as John Locke }} This article contains episode summaries for and other general information about the fifth season of Lost. Summary In the U.S., original episodes of Season 5 aired between January 21, 2009, and May 13, 2009. It consisted of seventeen original episodes. For airdates on other networks and in other countries, see Airdates. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (15/17) *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (15/17) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (14/17) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (14/17) *Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke (14/17) *Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus (13/17) *Ken Leung as Miles Straume (13/17) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke and The Man in Black in the form of John Locke (12/17) *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (11/17) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (11/17) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (11/17) *Jeremy Davies as Daniel Faraday (9/17) *Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume (7/17) *Rebecca Mader as Charlotte Lewis (5/17)* *''Credited as a series regular through '' Recurring characters *Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert (9/17) *Patrick Fischler as Phil (9/17) *François Chau as Pierre Chang (7/17)* *Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus (7/17) *Eric Lange as Stuart Radzinsky (7/17) *Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana Verdansky (7/17) *William Blanchette as Aaron Littleton (5/17) *Alan Dale as Charles Widmore (5/17) *Sonya Walger as Penny Widmore (5/17) *Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed (5/17) *Brad William Henke as Bram (5/17) *Sterling Beaumon as Young Ben (4/17) *Fionnula Flanagan as Eloise Hawking (4/17) *Jon Gries as Roger Linus (4/17) *Saïd Taghmaoui as Caesar (4/17) *Leslie Ishii as Lara Chang (3/17) *Reiko Aylesworth as Amy Goodspeed (3/17) *Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler (3/17) *L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler (3/17) *Melissa Farman as Danielle Rousseau (3/17) *Alice Evans as Eloise Hawking (age 40) (3/17) *John Terry as Christian Shephard and The Man in Black in the form of Christian Shephard (3/17) *David S. Lee as Charles Widmore (age 40) (2/17) *Matthew Alan as Cunningham (2/17) *Bruno Bruni as Brennan (2/17) *Tom Connolly as Charles Widmore (age 17) (2/17) *Guillaume Dabinpons as Robert (2/17) *Susan Duerden as Carole Littleton (2/17) *Tom Irwin as Dan Norton (2/17) *Sven Lindstrom as Jay (2/17) *Mary Mara as Jill (2/17) *Marc Menard as Montand (2/17) *Kavita Patil as Rupa Krishnavani (2/17) *Alexandra Tobas as Nadine (2/17)* *Sean Whalen as Neil, aka "Frogurt" (2/17) *Maya Henssens as Charlotte Lewis (age 6) (2/17) *William Makozak as Captain Bird (2/17) *Kevin Chapman as Mitch (2/17) *Mark Pellegrino as Jacob (2/17) *Kim Dickens as Cassidy Phillips (1/17) *Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes (1/17) *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (1/17) *June Kyoko Lu as Mrs. Paik (1/17) *William Mapother as Ethan Rom (1/17) *Cheech Marin as David Reyes (1/17) *Tania Raymonde as The Man in Black in the form of Alexandra Rousseau (1/17) *Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon (1/17) *Andrea Gabriel as Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (1/17) *Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez (1/17) *Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit (1/17) *Titus Welliver as The Man in Black (1/17) *''Not credited for the episodes they appeared in.'' Main plot points Season 5 centered mainly on the people left behind on the Island and the "bad things" that happened after Ben turned the frozen wheel. Major plot points included: * Time travel, the Island's erratic jumps through time, and whether it is possible to change the past or not, with the notion of "whatever happened, happened". * Death, featuring three episodes heavily concerning themes of death and the apparent resurrection of Locke. * Leadership, concerning the Others throughout both timelines, (Widmore and Eloise in 1977; Richard, Ben, and Locke in 2007), the powerplay between Jack, Sawyer, and the DHARMA members in 1977, and the question of leadership in the pocket of Ajira 316 survivors. * The Oceanic 6's journey back to the Island, following the lead of Eloise Hawking. * DHARMA Initiative ways of life, experiments and other activities on the Island, mainly Horace Goodspeed, Pierre Chang and Stuart Radzinsky. * Ancient Island history, including the tunnels, the Monster's place of origin, the statue of Taweret, and the conflict between Jacob and his enemy. Charlotte's status Like the situation with Nikki and Paulo in Season 3 and her own status (along with Daniel and Miles) in Season 4, Charlotte is credited as a principal cast member at the beginning of each episode but appears on the guest cast lists of press releases via ABC Medianet, likely due to her being dead by the fifth episode of the season. Charlotte did, however, appear in official ABC posters/promo pictures for Season 5. Additionally, Daniel Dae Kim was not credited in the initial press releases (though he was credited in the on-air episode credits) presumably in order to introduce doubt prior to the premiere as to whether or not Jin was alive. Upon the reveal his character was alive, he was featured in promotional cast photos. Firsts * This is the only season to not have any new cast members joining as regulars. Every other season, including Season 6, had at least one new or promoted actor. * This is the first season not to feature any appearances by former cast member Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) as well as appearances by recurring guest stars Billy Ray Gallion, M.C. Gainey, Beth Broderick and Mira Furlan, narrowing the number of guest stars that appear in every season from eight to four (John Terry, Lillian Hurst, Andrea Gabriel and L. Scott Caldwell). Furlan's character, Danielle Rousseau, went on to appear three times this season, though she was portrayed by actress Melissa Farman. * For the first time since the show began, the Lost intertitle was changed. During the US airing of the intertitle was changed to promote the release of the J.J. Abrams' new Star Trek film.https://archive.is/20130114065556/img504.imageshack.us/img504/9348/startrek.gif Also, for the first time, the Lost closing title was changed. At the end of , the title was a white background with black text, instead of the usual black background with white text. * This season is the first to feature a finale without every single credited main cast member whose character is still alive. Furthermore, it is the first season finale in which Walt does not appear in some fashion and in which Penny does not feature in a key role since her introduction. * It is also the first season not to depict the crash of Oceanic 815 in some way. * Chronologically speaking, it is the longest season, as three years pass. * Also, it is the season with the largest amount of episodes taking place completely on the island, with , , and . Episode structure Season 5 was the first to eschew the traditional format of an on-Island story interspersed with flashbacks and flash-forwards focusing on particular characters. Generally, the first six episodes employed only one opening flashback for the episode's central character, with the rest of the episode devoted to both the Oceanic Six in 2007 and the remaining survivors jumping through time on the Island, while episodes ten through fourteen featured a conventional flashback style, focusing on (in order) Sayid, Kate, Ben, Miles and Daniel. This does not apply for all episodes: * and showed flashbacks from a non-main cast member. *As noted above, , , and featured brief opening flashbacks from Hurley, Desmond, and Kate respectively instead of a full flashback format. * and both open with a scene (that could be considered a flash-forward) which is at the point the narrative in the episode reaches at its end. Since there are no flashbacks or flash-forwards in the rest of the episode, it is unclear whether the episodes feature a small flash-forward (similar to the small flashbacks of earlier episodes in the season), or have the bulk of the story taken up by a large flashback (similar to and ). * does not include any flashbacks, but is generally considered to be Sun and Jin centric, due to the large part that the two characters played in the episode. * also includes no flashbacks but is generally considered to be Richard centric due to his prominence in both time periods on the Island. *"The Incident" features flashbacks from a number of characters, but is considered to be Jacob centric due to his presence in all but one flashback. Season plot summary On the Island (time flashes) }} After Ben turns the frozen wheel, a bright light envelopes the Island and it begins to move erratically through time and space obliviously to those moving with it. The Oceanic Flight 815 survivors that are left on the Island with the freighter's science team discover their camp is gone. Locke is stranded alone in the jungle while Richard and the Others disappear before his eyes. Daniel Faraday leads Sawyer, Juliet, Charlotte and Miles towards the Swan so they can figure out what time-zone they're in. On the way, Daniel explains the intricacies of time travel and introduces his theory of "Whatever Happened, Happened". Elsewhere on the Island, Locke sees the beechcraft crash and encounters a hostile Ethan who shoots him in the leg. The survivors experience their first time flash all over the Island. Locke sits wounded and encounters Richard, who removes the bullet, gives him a compass and tells him to bring back the ones who left. To do that, he has to die. Locke has another time flash and Richard disappears. }} Daniel soon realizes the flashes are having negative effects upon Charlotte, who suffers from a nosebleed. In a desperate plea for help, he contacts Desmond and tells him to find his mother in Oxford when he leaves the Island in three years time. When the castaways return to the beach, they are attacked by flaming arrows. They frantically escape into the jungle however over ten survivors are killed. Locke soon re-unites with Sawyer and Juliet who discover the Others attacked them, sometime in the distant past. They arrive at their camp where they have Daniel, Charlotte and Miles as prisoners. The Hostiles believe them to be American soldiers who have come to retrieve their bomb, which Daniel orders to be buried under concrete to shield its radiation. A time flash moves the castaways onwards where they re-unite in an empty field, but not before Locke discovers that one of the Hostiles happens to be Charles Widmore, the man who sent the freighter to find the Island in the first place. Charlotte faints momentarily and becomes increasingly ill. }} Locke plans to stop the time flashes at the Orchid. On the way, the castaways see the hatch light in the sky and Sawyer witnesses Kate delivering Claire's baby. They reach the beach camp that has returned but it is deserted and appears to be ransacked, however there are two canoes with an Ajira water bottle. They take one and paddle to the other side of the Island and are shot at by unseen individuals in the other canoe. A time flash interrupts their plight. }} Jin is discovered in the ocean by Danielle's french science team. After being revived, he realizes he has time-traveled back in time and witneses pivotal moments within their past, but eventually re-unites with the remaining castaways who trek to the Orchid. Charlotte collapses as the time flashes become increasingly violent, and Daniel stays behind with her. Charlotte reveals she met him as a child and then passes away. The others reach the Orchid however Locke accesses the frozen wheel by climbing down a well instead, but he breaks his leg in the process. There, he encounters the apparition of Christian Shephard who instructs him to find Eloise Hawking in LA. Locke discovers the time flashes are happening because the wheel is off its axis, and then corrects it and is teleported to Tunisia in 2007. Locke's mission (late 2007) }} Locke appears in Tunisia three years after replacing the wheel on its axis. Widmore is monitoring the area and sends a team to collect Locke, fix his broken leg and take him to a hospital. There, Widmore agrees to help Locke on his mission to bring the Oceanic Six back to the Island. Locke adopts the pseudonym Jeremy Bentham and is accompanied by Matthew Abaddon, his driver and accomplice. Locke meets several survivors who have left the Island while Ben follows him: }} * Sayid in Santo Domingo refuses to accompany Locke back to the Island, choosing instead to repent for his sins by doing charity work there, and also because he was able to marry the woman he loved, giving him the best nine months of his life. * Walt is visited by Locke however is not asked to go back. * Hurley refuses to ally himself with Locke because he believes Abaddon to be a "bad guy". * Kate believes Locke to be angry and obsessed about the Island, and won't come with him. Locke eventually loses faith in his mission after learning of Helen's death. Ben shoots Abaddon whilst Locke escape in a car, but collides with two others and is knocked unconscious. In hospital, he awakes to find Jack at his bedside. Jack is already indulging in substance abuse and alcoholism, and he believes Locke is a "sad, old man". Locke tries to convince Jack he saw his father on the Island, but Jack stubbornly refuses to believe him. }} Having failed to convince any of the other survivors to return to the Island, and remembering Richard's claim that Locke would have to die in order for them to return there, Locke sits down at a table in his hotel room and writes a suicide note. He then tries to hang himself, but Ben knocks at the door and tries to stop him from doing so, telling him that he's important. After Locke gives Ben information regarding Eloise Hawking, Ben unexpectedly strangles him to death and hangs him up, to actually make it look like suicide. Once this is done, Ben covers his tracks and says to the now-deceased Locke, "I'll miss you, John. I really will." }} Off the Island (2007) Moments after the end of the previous season, Jack and Ben steal the body of Jeremy Bentham, now known to be John Locke, from the Hoffs/Drawlar funeral parlor, and go to a hotel, where they prepare to begin their mission to return to the Island. Meanwhile, Sayid and Hurley arrive at a safe house, and are attacked by two men. Sayid kills them but is shot in the neck with a dart that renders him unconscious, and Hurley takes Sayid to his parent's house, from which David Reyes takes Sayid to Jack at St. Sebastian Hospital, where Jack revives him. Ben arrives at the Reyes' house where Hurley is hiding, and implores Hurley to return to the Island, but Hurley instead runs and surrenders to police, claiming he killed the people at the safe house. }} After three years on the run with Penny, now his wife, Desmond suddenly wakes up one morning with the memory of his meeting with Daniel Faraday while living at the Swan station, and takes Penny and their two year old son, Charlie, to Oxford, England, in search of Daniel's mother. Desmond's trail leads him to his father-in-law, Charles Widmore, who gives him an address in Los Angeles for Daniel's mother. Desmond returns to Penny, who agrees to go with him to Los Angeles to find her. }}At about the same time, a lawyer named Dan Norton arrives at Kate's home requesting a blood sample to verify her relation to Aaron, and in England, Sun reveals to Charles Widmore that her common interests with him are to kill Benjamin Linus. The next day, Jack and Ben meet at St. Sebastian Hospital, where Sayid is again attacked by a man who, after Sayid renders him unconscious, is revealed to have Kate's address written on a slip of paper in his pocket. Jack calls Kate and asks to meet her, fearing for her safety. Kate is accompanied by Jack as she follows Dan Norton, and learns he is employed by Carole Littleton, Aaron's grandmother. Jack approaches Carole and learns she is not aware of Aaron and thus not trying to take him, and was merely receiving a settlement from Oceanic Airlines. That night, Jack and Kate meet with Ben and Sayid, revealing their plan to return to the Island. Sayid and Kate leave upon learning this, but Sun arrives and approaches the group, holding Ben at gunpoint, and on the verge of killing him when Ben reveals that Jin is still alive, and claims to be able to prove it, so he takes them to a woman who will show them how to return to the Island. }} While Jack, Sun, and Ben drive away, Sayid goes to a bar and meets a woman there named Ilana. That night the two go to a hotel, where Sayid is attacked by Ilana, who claims to be working for the family of a man he killed, Mr. Avellino, and is going to take him to Guam. Jack, Sun and Ben arrive at a church, where Ben gives Sun Jin's wedding ring, which he took from Locke, as proof he is still alive. As they enter the church they are met by Desmond, and it is revealed this church is the location of Daniel Faraday's mother, Eloise Hawking. Upon entering the church Eloise, who is disappointed Ben has not brought more members of the Oceanic Six, takes them below the church to a DHARMA Initiative station called the Lamp Post, which reveals the location of the Island. She tells them the only way to return to the Island is on Ajira Airways Flight 316, while recreating the circumstances of Oceanic Flight 815 as much as possible. Desmond refuses to return the Island and promptly leaves, while Eloise takes Jack aside and gives him John Locke's suicide note which was addressed to him. Meanwhile, Kate's guilt overwhelms her, and she meets Carole Littleton, and gives her Aaron, revealing his true lineage to her, and promising to find Claire, and bring her back to raise him. She meets and reconciles with Jack, agreeing to return to the Island. }} Concurrently, Hurley is released from jail after it is proved that he could not have committed the murders he confessed to, and he enters a taxi cab to take him away from the prison, and is met by a mysterious man who asks him to go back to the Island, telling him to board Flight 316 if he so chooses, and leaves him with a guitar case. On the morning of the Flight, Ben goes to the Long Beach Marina, where Desmond's boat is docked, and shoots Desmond in the chest, and is about to kill Penelope when he sees her son, Charlie, and lowers his gun, but is attacked and beaten by Desmond, and thrown into the water. Ben reaches a phone booth and calls Jack, asking him to bring Locke's body to the airport. Jack brings Locke's body and meets Hurley and Sun, and sees Sayid at the airport being escorted in handcuffs by Ilana, and upon boarding the plane, learns Sayid is being taken to Guam aboard Flight 316. He meets Kate on the plane, and at the last moment Ben boards as well, and the Flight takes off. A moment after takeoff, Jack learns that their pilot is none other than Frank Lapidus. }} Meanwhile, Penny rushes Desmond to the hospital, where he nearly dies but is ultimately saved, and promises to never leave Penny again. On Flight 316, after a few hours in the air, Jack tells Ben he was given Locke's suicide note, and Ben advises Jack to read it, and leaves, giving him privacy. Jack reads the note which states "Jack, I wish you had believed me. JL." Immediately after Jack reads the note, the plane encounters heavy turbulence and after a moment is engulfed by a flash of bright light. }} On the Island (1974–1977) After Locke corrects the frozen wheel's axis, a large, intense, time flash occurs, permanently leaving Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Miles, and Daniel in the year 1974. They soon encounter members of the DHARMA Initiative, who agree to let them stay for two weeks, which is ultimately extended to three years. Over those years Sawyer, now operating under the alias of "Jim LaFleur", becomes the DHARMA Head of Security, with Jin and Miles working under him as members of the Security team, Juliet takes a job in the motor pool, Daniel leaves the Island and begins working in the DHARMA Headquarters in Michigan doing research, and Sawyer and Juliet enter a committed relationship, moving in together. }}In July of 1977, immediately following the flash on Flight 316, Jack wakes up in the jungle on the Island. After being reunited with Kate and Hurley, they are found by Jin, who calls Sawyer, who after revealing to the three that they have flashed to 1977, hastily assembles a plan to bring Jack, Kate, and Hurley in as members of the DHARMA Initiative, due to a group of new recruits being brought to the Island that day. The plan is successful and the three become members of DHARMA, with Jack working as a Workman, Kate as a member of the motor pool, and Hurley as a Chef. Later in the day it is discovered that Sayid time flashed to 1977 also, and he is found by Jin, who is forced to bring him in as a prisoner and presumed member of the Hostiles. That night in his cell, Sayid is brought a sandwich by a young Benjamin Linus. }} The next day, Ben tells Sayid he can help him escape and return to the Hostiles, and Sayid is taken and interrogated by various members of the DHARMA Initiative, and ultimately reveals the truth that he is from the future, but his words are disregarded. That night, Ben breaks Sayid out of his cell, and after they make an escape into the jungle, Sayid shoots Ben in the chest and runs away, believing that by possibly killing him, he can ensure that Ben won't have the chance to grow up and hire him as a hitman, a job that Sayid openly admits he's uncomfortable doing for him. Ben is found by Jin, who returns him to the Barracks where he is cared for by Juliet. She is unable to save Ben however, and after Jack refuses to help, Kate and Sawyer take Ben into the jungle to the Hostiles, where he is taken by Richard Alpert into their Temple. Sawyer asks Miles to erase the Security tape showing them taking Ben into the jungle, but Miles is given an assignment by Horace Goodspeed, the leader of the DHARMA Initiative, and is unable to do so. The tape is found by Phil, another member of the Security team, who confronts Sawyer, and is attacked and tied up by him and Juliet. }}That night, the submarine docks on the Island, and among the returnees is Daniel Faraday, who tells the group of his plan to detonate the Jughead bomb at the Swan construction site, avoiding the button protocol, and thus, the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. After his research in Michigan, he has come to believe that people are "Variables" in the equation of time, and thus would be able to alter the future via their deeds in the pass. After he finds Pierre Chang, and informs him that a severe electromagnetic incident will soon occur, Jack and Kate take him into the jungle to find his mother, Eloise, who is at the time a member of the Hostiles. However, the plan goes awry and Daniel is shot and killed by Eloise, and Jack and Kate are captured by Charles Widmore, who is at the time the leader of the Hostiles. Eloise goes through Daniel's belongings and finds a journal with her handwriting in it that she would give to Daniel some time later. Believing Jack, she agrees to help him as they carry out Daniel's plan to detonate the bomb. Accompanied by Richard Alpert, they set out to where the bomb was buried, per Daniel's orders, underneath the Barracks. Kate leaves the group to return to the Barracks and try to tell Sawyer to stop Jack, and Sayid finds the group, joining Jack in his mission to detonate the bomb. }} Meanwhile, at the Barracks, Sawyer and Juliet are found out and interrogated by several members of the DHARMA Initiative, while Pierre orders an evacuation of non-essential personnel off the Island. In exchange for drawing a map to the Hostiles' camp, Sawyer and Juliet are allowed to leave the Island with the evacuees on the submarine. Just before the sub leaves, however, Kate arrives and boards, telling Sawyer and Juliet of Jack's plan, and the three leave the sub in an effort to stop him. Jack, Sayid, Richard, and Eloise, reach an underground chamber where the Jughead has been concealed. Using Daniel's journal, Sayid removes the core of the bomb, and after breaking through a wall of the underground chamber, revealing the inside of a basement of a house inside the Barracks, Richard leaves with Eloise, and Jack and Sayid move forward. While attempting to sneak out of the barracks, a firefight ensues and Sayid is shot in the stomach by Roger Linus, Jack and Sayid are saved by Miles, Jin and Hurley in a DHARMA van, and set out for the Swan site. }} Upon returning to the Island, Sawyer, Kate and Juliet find Rose and Bernard, who have been living in hiding on the Island the past three years. Rose and Bernard give them directions to the Barracks, and on the way the three encounter the DHARMA van being driven by Hurley, and Sawyer asks for a moment of Jack's time. After a brief debate about whether or not to destroy the bomb, with Sawyer opposing the idea, Jack and Sawyer engage in a brutal fight which is only broken up by Juliet, who decides that they should help Jack detonate the bomb. }} With Kate's blessing, Jack sets out to the Swan site, and after they see a group of security team members going there, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, and Miles follow him and aid him in shooting or otherwise incapacitating the various DHARMA workers there, and Jack drops the bomb into a deep drilling shaft, and although the bomb does not immediately detonate, a severe electromagnetic Incident occurs, pulling all metal objects to the shaft. A metal chain wraps around Juliet and pulls her toward the shaft, but she is saved by Sawyer who holds her dangling over the shaft. The chains continue to pull her down though, and after proclaiming their love for each other, Juliet falls down the shaft. After a moment she wakes up at the bottom of the shaft, badly injured, and sees the undetonated Jughead bomb. She begins hitting it with a rock, and on her eighth strike, the area is enveloped in a flash of light. On the Island (2007) }} Back in 2007, the flash of light that had enveloped the plane disappears and Frank and his co-pilot see the Island. Frank, seeing a landing strip on the Hydra Island, crash lands the plane. He goes back into the cabin where he finds Sun and Ben, with Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sayid nowhere to be found. When Ben realizes they are on the Hydra Island, he set out for a small outrigger and is followed by Frank and Sun. Sun hits Ben with an oar, knocking him and unconscious, and she and Frank set out for the main Island, where they are met by an apparition of Christian Shephard, who instructs them to go to the Barracks and wait for John Locke if Sun ever wants to see Jin again. }} The next night, survivors of the crash find a man who appears to be John Locke standing in the water. He is interrogated by Ilana and another survivor named Caesar, and tells them he remembers dying, having been killed by Ben, who is resting along with other injured survivors of the crash. Locke confronts Ben, who reveals he came back to the Island to be judged by the Monster. The next morning, Ben and Locke prepare to set out to the main island with another outrigger, and when they are confronted by Caesar, Ben kills him. Upon arriving to the Island, they find Frank and Sun at the Barracks, where Ben attempts to summon the Monster. Leaving Sun with Ben and Locke, Frank returns to the Hydra island where he is attacked by Ilana and a small group of other survivors, who set out the main island with Frank, and a large metal cargo crate from the plane, in tow. When the Monster does not come to the Barracks, Locke leads Ben and Sun to the wall of the Temple, under which the Monster resides. Ben descends and is judged by the Monster, which after showing him several critical moments from his past involving Alex, allows Ben to live under the condition that he follow John Locke and do whatever he says. }} The three then set out for the Others' camp, where Locke speaks to Richard, and they set out to the beechcraft, where Locke instructs Richard to heal a wounded, time-flashing Locke, and tell him he has to die. After this, they return to the camp, where Locke takes leadership of the Others, and tells them he wants to take them to go see and meet Jacob. However, after they set out, Locke voices to Ben his intentions of killing Jacob. Upon arriving at the Island, Ilana and her group set out to Jacob's cabin, and upon finding it abandoned, burn it down. Meanwhile, on their journey to Jacob, Ben reveals to Locke that he was told to follow his orders no matter what, and Locke reveals to Ben that he wishes him to kill Jacob. They arrive at Jacob's home, the four toed statue, and Locke and Ben go inside, Locke giving Ben a knife. }} Meanwhile outside, Frank, Ilana, and her group, arrive at the statue as well, and Ilana meets Richard, revealing to him the contents of the metal cargo crate: the body of John Locke. Inside the statue, Locke, who is now revealed to be someone else entirely, and Ben, meet Jacob. Ben stabs Jacob to death. His final words are to his brother: "They're coming." The Man in Black kicks him into the fire, leaving Jacob's body to burn, as he and Ben look on. Season 5 episodes Lost: Destiny Calls | episodenumber=N/A | airdate=January 21, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=N/A (clip show) | written=Clip show | directed=Clip show | transcript=Transcript | plot=Clip show recapping the events that transpired on the Island in Seasons 1 through 4. | guest=N/A | image=LostDestinyCalls.jpg }} Because You Left | episodenumber=01 | airdate=January 21, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=None; Pierre has a flashback at the beginning of this episode, while the other flashes of the Oceanic 6 and Desmond are considered present day, picking up where the flash-forwards in left off. | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack and Ben attempt to assemble the Oceanic 6 for a return to the Island while the survivors left behind begin skipping through time following the Island's "move". | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Tom Irwin as Dan Norton, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, Sean Whalen as Neil "Frogurt" | image=Season5BecauseYouLeft.jpg }} The Lie | episodenumber=02 | airdate=January 21, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=The remaining survivors start to feel the effects caused by the Island being moved, and Jack and Ben begin their quest to reunite the Oceanic Six, along with Locke's body. | guest=Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, Mary Mara as Jill, Cheech Marin as David Reyes, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, Sean Whalen as Neil "Frogurt" | image=Season5TheLie.jpg }} Jughead | episodenumber=03 | airdate=January 28, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=Desmond Hume | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Paul Zbyszewski | directed=Rod Holcomb | transcript=Transcript | plot=Desmond looks for a woman who might be the key to helping Faraday stop the Island's unpredictable movements through time; Locke finds out who has been attacking the survivors. | guest=Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Imelda Corcoran as Abigail Spencer, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Sarah Farooqui as Theresa Spencer, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore | image=5x03_Desmond.jpg }} The Little Prince | episodenumber=04 | airdate=February 4, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Brian K. Vaughan & Melinda Hsu Taylor | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate discovers that someone knows the secret of Aaron's true parental lineage. Meanwhile, the dramatic shifts through time are placing the lives of the remaining Island survivors in extreme peril. | guest=Guillaume Dabinpons as Frenchman #1, Susan Duerden as Carole Littleton, Melissa Farman as Young Frenchwoman, Tom Irwin as Dan Norton, Marc Menard as Frenchman #2, Stephanie Niznik as Dr. Evelyn Ariza | image=5x04 Season5TheLittlePrince.jpg }} This Place Is Death | episodenumber=05 | airdate=February 11, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=''None''; this episode continues storylines of those on and off the Island without delving into the past or future of any specific character. However many fans consider the episode to be Jin-Soo Kwon and Sun-Hwa Kwon centric, due to the prominence of these characters. | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke takes on the burden to stop the Island's increasingly violent shifts through time as Charlotte's condition worsens. Meanwhile, Ben hits a roadblock in his attempt to reunite the Oceanic Six and bring them back to the Island. | guest=Guillaume Dabinpons as Robert, Melissa Farman as Danielle Rousseau, Fionnula Flanagan as Eloise Hawking, June Kyoko Lu as Mrs. Paik, Marc Menard as Montand, John Terry as Christian Shephard | image=5x04 Season5ThisPlaceIsDeath.jpg }} 316 | airdate=February 18, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=06 | flashforward=Jack Shephard | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=The way back to the Island is revealed to members of the Oceanic Six, but there's trouble ahead when not all of them wish to return. | guest=Raymond J. Barry as Ray Shephard, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Fionnula Flanagan as Eloise Hawking, Mary Mara as Jill, Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana, Saïd Taghmaoui as Caesar | image=5x06 Season5316.jpg }} The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham | airdate=February 25, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=07 | flashback=John Locke | written=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke’s fateful mission off the Island as Jeremy Bentham is revealed. | guest=Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd, Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon, Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana, Saïd Taghmaoui as Caesar | image=5x07 LifeDeathJeremyBenthamSeason5.jpg }} LaFleur | airdate=March 4, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=08 | flashforward=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Kyle Pennington | directed=Mark Goldman | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sawyer perpetuates a lie with some of the other Island survivors in order to protect themselves from mistakes of the past. | guest=Reiko Aylesworth as Amy, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, Kevin Rankin as Jerry | image=5x08 Season5LaFleur.jpg }} Namaste | airdate=March 18, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=09 | flashback=''None''; this episode continues storylines of those in the Island's past and present without delving into the past or future of any specific character. | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Brian K. Vaughan | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot= When some old friends drop in unannounced, Sawyer is forced to further perpetuate his lie in order to protect them. | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Francois Chau as Dr. Marvin Candle, Said Taghmaoui as Caesar, Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana, Reiko Aylesworth as Amy, Sterling Beaumon as young Ben, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Molly McGivern as Rosie, Eric Lange as Radzinsky, Dan Gauthier as co-pilot, Sven Lindstrom as photographer | image=Season5Namaste.jpg }} He's Our You | airdate=March 25, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=10 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Greg Yaitanes | transcript=Transcript | plot= Things begin to unravel when one of the survivors goes rogue and takes matters into their own hands, risking the lives of everyone on the Island. | guest=Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana, Reiko Aylesworth as Amy, Sterling Beaumon as young Ben, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Eric Lange as Radzinsky, Jon Gries as Roger Linus, William Sanderson as Oldham, Sayed Bedreya as Hassan Jarrah, Xavier Raabe-Manupule as Sayid's brother, Dmitri Boudrine as Ivan, Michael Hardy as Floyd, Joe Toro as bartender, Achilles Gacis as guy in car, Anthony Keyvan as young Sayid | image=5x10 Season5HesOurYou.jpg }} Whatever Happened, Happened | airdate=April 1, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=11 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | directed=Bobby Roth | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate goes to extreme measures to save Ben's life when Jack refuses to help. Meanwhile, Kate begins to tell the truth about the lie in order to protect Aaron. | guest=Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Kim Dickens as Cassidy, Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, Susan Duerden as Carol Littleton, Sterling Beaumon as young Ben, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Jon Gries as Roger Linus, William Blanchettsic as Aaron, Sebastian Siegel as Erik, Candace Scholz as Debra, Susan King as sweet young woman, Miko Franconi as grocery worker, Scott Moura as manager, Olivia Vickery as Clementine | image=Season5WhateverHappenedHappened.jpg }} Dead Is Dead | airdate=April 8, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=12 | flashback=Benjamin Linus | written=Brian K. Vaughan & Elizabeth Sarnoff | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=To atone for sins of the past, Ben must attempt to summon the smoke monster in order to be judged. | guest=Sterling Beaumon as Young Ben, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Melissa Farman as Young Rousseau, Brad William Henke as Bram, Matt Hoffman as Jed, Tania Raymonde as Alex, Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana, Saïd Taghmaoui as Caesar, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore | image=5x12 DeadIsDeadSeason5.jpg }} Some Like It Hoth | airdate=April 15, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=13 | flashback=Miles Straume | written=Melinda Hsu Taylor & Greggory Nations | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Suspicions about a possible breach intensify after Ben is taken from the infirmary, and a reluctant Miles is forced to work with Hurley when he's asked to deliver an important package to a top DHARMA official. | guest=Tim deZarn as Trevor, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Jon Gries as Roger Linus, Brad William Henke as Bram, Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, Eric Lange as Stuart Radzinsky, Dean Norris as Howard Gray, Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit, Simon Elbling as Field supervisor, Cody Gomes as Worker, Linda Rose Herman as Evelyn, Lance Ho as Young Miles, Leslie Ishii as Lara Chang, Francois Chau as Pierre Chang | image=5x13 SomeLikeItHothSeason5.jpg }} Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6 | episodenumber=N/A | airdate=April 22, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=N/A (clip show) | written=Clip show | directed=Clip show | transcript=Transcript | plot=Clip show recapping the story of the Oceanic Six, the events that transpired after their rescue and leading up to their return to the Island. | guest=N/A | image=Lost The Story of the Oceanic 6 logo.jpg }} The Variable | airdate=April 29, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=14 | flashback=Daniel Faraday | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=The time of reckoning has begun when Daniel Faraday comes clean regarding what he knows about the Island. | guest=Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Sonya Walger as Penelope "Penny" Widmore, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Francois Chau as Dr. Pierre Chang, Fionnula Flanagan as Eloise Hawking, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Eric Lange as Radzinsky, Sarah Farooqui as Theresa, Alice Evans as younger Eloise Hawking, Wendy Pearson as E.R. doctor, Todd Collidge as paramedic, Peggy Anne Siegmund as caretaker, Jennifer Sojot as E.R. nurse, Spencer Allyn as young Daniel Faraday, Michael Dempsey as foreman, Maya Henssens as young girl, Ariston Green as workman, Marvin DeFreitas as young Charlie, Brad Berryhill as anxious guy | image=Season5TheVariable.jpg }} Follow the Leader | airdate=May 6, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=15 | flashback=''None''; this episode continues storylines of those in the Island's past and present without delving into the past or future of any specific character. However, some fans consider the episode to be Richard Alpert centric, due to his prominence in both the past and present storylines. | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Elizabeth Sarnoff | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack and Kate find themselves at odds over the direction to take to save their fellow Island survivors, Locke further solidifies his stance as leader of "The Others," and Sawyer and Juliet come under scrutiny from the DHARMA Initiative. | guest=Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Francois Chau as Dr. Pierre Chang, Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Eric Lange as Stuart Radzinsky, David S. Lee as younger Charles Widmore, Alice Evans as younger Eloise Hawking, Leslie Ishii as Lara Chang, Sebastian Siegel as Erik, Kevin Chapman as Mitch, Elisabeth Blake as Vanessa, William Makozak as Captain Bird, Victoria Goring as Jeanette Lewis, Maya Henssens as young Charlotte | image=5x15 RichardTheLeader.jpg }} Lost: A Journey in Time | episodenumber=N/A | airdate=May 13, 2009 | season=5 | flashback=N/A (clip show) | written=Clip show | directed=Clip show | transcript=Transcript | plot=Clip show recapping the events that happened, after the Oceanic Six came back to the Island. | guest=N/A | image=Recap_AJourneyInTime.jpg }} The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 | airdate=May 13, 2009 | season=5 | episodenumber=16-17 | flashback= Although this episode contains flashbacks of Jacob, Kate Austen, James "Sawyer" Ford, Sayid Jarrah, Ilana Verdansky, John Locke, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Jin-Soo Kwon, Jack Shephard, Juliet Burke and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, many fans consider the episode to be Jacob centric due to his appearance in all but one flashback. | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack's decision to put a plan in action in order to set things right on the Island is met with some strong resistance by those close to him, and Locke assigns Ben a difficult task. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Kevin Chapman as Mitch, Alice Evans as Eloise Hawking, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Patrick Fischler as Phil, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Jon Gries as Roger Linus, Brad William Henke as Bram, Eric Lange as Stuart Radzinsky, Mark Pellegrino as Jacob, Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana, John Terry as Christian Shephard, Titus Welliver as Man #2 | image=5x16 Jacob.png }} Trivia *This season has had the most episodes with titles containing the words "death" or "dead". The episodes are , and . Titles of pre-Season 5 episodes to feature the word "death" or "dead" are , and . *Season 5 maintains the current trend of having five episodes each season with the title beginning with the word "the", with Seasons 2, 3 and 4 also having the same number. The only exception is Season 1, which only has two episodes with the title beginning with the word "the". *Juliet and Charlotte were the only main characters not to receive their own centric episode this season. However, Juliet did receive a brief childhood flashback scene in , while Charlotte's childhood was featured in 1977. *Kate was the only main character to receive two centric episodes, and has been the only character with two centric episodes in a single season since Season 3. Likewise, this is the only season where she has more centric episodes than Jack. See also * Lost Season 5 (Original Television Soundtrack) * Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) * Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) * Portal:Transcripts External links *Variety - November 7, 2008 - Lost: The isle of mystery returns Jan. 21 *ABC Medianet - December 31, 2008 press release *ABC Medianet - December 22, 2008 press release ar:الموسم الخامس de:Staffel 5 es:Quinta Temporada fr:Saison 5 it:Quinta stagione pl:Sezon piąty pt:5ª Temporada ru:Пятый сезон Category:Seasons Category:Season 5